The Devil Inside
by Moon N Roselyne
Summary: You made a bargain with the devil and it has come due. "What do you mean" "You are going to testify against him" Following Maura and Hope's growing relationship as mother/daughter. Will Paddy Doyle's trial and shadow prevent them from bonding? Will they be the unfortunate victims of being the Mob's boss 'family? R&R ! :)


The Devil Inside

Summary : _"You made a bargain with the devil and it has come due.  
"What do you mean"_

" _You are going to testify against him"_

 _Following Maura and Hope's growing relationship as mother/daughter. Will Paddy Doyle's trial and shadow prevent them from bonding? Will they be the unfortunate victims of being the Mob's boss 'family'? R &R ! :) _

_Disclaimer : I wish I had the genius to come up with these books/Show.. I don't! Nothing's mine!_

 _I just cannot get Hope Martin and Patrick Doyle's story out of my mind ! I adore Hope's character (flaws and all!) and I know she was in the wrong...But I truly believe she loves Maura and blinded by love regarding Paddy..._

 _Anyway! This story starts from the moment Hope testified and I have no idea where It'll end ^^'_

 _Also, Still French, English is my second language, all comments/reviews are appreciated! (That's how I learn!)_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Cheers!_

* * *

"Dr Hope Martin. Could you explain your relationship with Patrick Doyle, and how you met him."

"We...We were in a committed relationship from January 1975. Until ...August 1977. We met in Harvard. I was a student there and he followed art classes there." She couldn't look at him. She could barely speak. She looked at Maura. Her daughter smiled, mouthing 'I am proud of you".

" _You made a bargain with the devil and it has come due"_

" _What do you mean"_

" _You are going to testify against him"_

She didn't sleep a wink that night. In fact she had barely slept since she heard those words. They haunted her. Every fibre of her being disagreed with her decision, but she wasn't a naive student anymore. And Maura was right; she had to come to terms with her feelings for Paddy. She couldn't keep defending him and lie to herself. She had had a choice to make, Her love for Paddy or her daughter's trust. Maura would never talk to her again had she refuse to testify. Hope knew she'd never recover from that. She had lost Maura once and almost lost her again after the truth came out. She wouldn't survive losing her daughter once more.

"Did you know Paddy Doyle was part of the Boston Mob?"

"Not at first. All I knew was that his family wouldn't approve of our relationship".

"When did you learn that Patrick Doyle was in the Mob?"

"1983".

"What happened then?"

"I was working in eastern Europe as a relief doctor. Paddy found me there. He told me he was a fugitive. That the less I knew the safer I would be".

"Did he tell you he was part of the mob?"

"He didn't, but it was all over the news."

"When did you meet Patrick Doyle after that."

"March 1993, in Boston."

"What were the circumstances of your meeting?"

"He..." she glanced at him. He was looking at her, bewildered at the sight of her on the stand. She was so ashamed. No matter what happened, the lies, the murders she couldn't stop but seeing the young, broken man in him. Maura's father. She breathed deeply and looked at her daughter. Maura had her eyes fixed upon her mother and wouldn't move. She smiled reassuringly once more.

"Dr Martin?"

"Yes. I...I'm sorry. Paddy came to my house. He had third degree burns and required medical assistance." She said weakly

"Did you treat him?"

"I did."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"No. He said he wouldn't involve me more than he already did."

"Did you know what had happened?"

"I didn't."

"You said earlier that you had known he was a fugitive in the news, didn't you see an incident in the front page there, that could explain his burns?"

"I don't guess. And I was preoccupied by my parents death at the time." This "game" was tiring her. The questions were designed to let the everyone think that even though she was involved with Paddy at some point, helped him recover from his wounds and was the mother of his child...That she was this sweet innocent doctor, a good person who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. But there was more to it. She knew it, and everyone else involved in this case knew it as well. Maura was right, her bargain with the devil had come due. But maybe, maybe it was time. She was so emotionally and physically tired.

"Did you come back for Patrick Doyle?

"No, as I said i was here to attend my parents funerals. I left Boston the following night."

"No further question your honour."

It had been one of the hardest thing she ever had to do. But Looking at Maura, seeing the pride in her daughter's eyes was worth it all. She was so desperate for Maura's love and trust.

She left the courtroom as soon as she was able to. Maura followed her, her friend Jane close behind.

"Hope!" Maura yelled, running to catch up with her

The doctor turned around, reluctantly. She was devastated, exhausted. She couldn't handle a conversation at the moment.

"Maura I..I..." She had worked so hard on maintaining her composure on the stand, it seemed she couldn't hold it in anymore. Her breathing became erratic, her entire body was shaking, her heartbeat was hectic. She was having a panic attack, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hope? Hope listen to me. I know you're experiencing a panic attack right now. Look at me, look at me!

Maura cupped her mother's face with her hand, her forehead against Hope's. The older doctor closed her eyes.

"Good, follow my breathing, In. Out. In. Out. You're doing great."

"Maur'? Maur'!"

"What is it Jane? Maura said impatiently not moving from her position.

"Maura I'm sorry to rush but everyone is coming out in a minute. It's going to be a disaster out there. We have to go now if we want to avoid all the craziness." Jane, always the protector Maura thought with a smile. She focused on her mother once again.

"Hope?"

"Yes" She whispered weakly.

"I'm taking you home. Can you walk?"

"I..I think so"

Jane put her hand on her friend's shoulder in support. This trial was Boston's biggest front page news. She knew the journalists would be waiting outside like predators. She was ready to protect the doctors as best as she could.

"Franky, get a patrol car ready to escort Maura and Hope please. And add two motorbike too. You never know." Jane said over her shoulder. Her brother nodded and got on the phone right away.

"You're not coming?" Maura asked, disappointed. She needed her friend's support and guidance more than ever. What was she going to do with a broken hearted Hope, alone?!

"Nah, it's all hands on deck. Korsak is going to be with Cavanaugh and with this mess it's going to be a long night. I'll try to come by as soon as I can though." Jane said softly, eyeing Hope and Maura.

"Alright..." Maura said, anxious at the idea of being alone with Hope.

"I'll escort you two to the car though."

They walked outside and what a mess it was. Flashes coming from all angles were blinding them. Maura was holding her mother by her shoulders. Hope, head down was trusting Maura to shied her away from the press.

A microphone coming from nowhere almost hit the ME as its owner was yelling, trying to cover everybody else's voices

"DR ISLES! IS THE NEW WITNESS, DR MARTIN, YOUR MOTHER ?"

"DR MARTIN! HOW DID YOU REACT WHEN YOU LEARNED YOUR BABY WAS ALIVE?"

"DR MARTIN! ARE YOU AS INNOCENT AS YOU CLAIM TO BE"

"DR ISLES! DR MARTIN?"

"Knock it off! Let them go, Officers! Escort them please" Jane yelled, guiding Maura and Hope towards the parking lot.

She stayed behind, exchanging one last reassuring look with her best friend.

* * *

"Do you...Do you want some tea?" Maura offered nervously.

"No. I, I would like to lie down. I should probably go home."

"Hope. Cailin is away in England and you're in no condition to be alone. Plus the press is going to be all over your house and clinic."

"I don't want to impose." Hope said flatly.

"You are my mother. You're never imposing."

The fierce in her words surprised Maura herself. Hope was speechless. Their conversations were either awkward or an argument. They were both getting to know each other and it was the first time Maura acknowledged that she was her mother, not only in the biological way. Maybe, she thought, maybe it meant Maura had forgiven her for the despicable way she had treated her in the past. And maybe she had forgiven her for loving the wrong man.

"I... Oh Maura." She cried.

Maura hugged her mother awkwardly. She sighed. It would have been easier with either Angela or Jane to guide her.

"You're alright." Maura whispered reassuringly. "Now is not the time to have a conversation. Why don't you go to my room? Have a shower. It looks like my clothes would fit you... Just help yourself in the closet.

"Maura... I can't..Your room."

"Please. I insist."

* * *

It wasn't until late at night when Jane got to her friend's house. She knocked lightly, not wanting to wake her up in case she was sleeping. Maura opened the door right away.

"How is she?" Jane asked, sitting on the couch next to her friend.

"She's sleeping now. I could hear her cry herself to sleep."

"It's good of you to invite her here."

"You know. A part of me want to never talk to her again. I want to close the door on my biological parents and move on. I mean, I have accepted that Paddy is a murderer. I guess I can sense that he loves me but it doesn't change anything. But Hope she... I just..She lied to me, she said she didn't want me, ignored me..Asked for my kidney... But..."

"Maura, you know I'm not a big fan of her. But I think she's trying really hard. Paddy Doyle and her link to him shaped her life. I mean, we still don't know half of the story with this donation and MEND... Or how often she was in contact with him between your birth and now... But she had to choose between you and him. And she chose you."

"I just... I can't seem to be able to forgive her... As much as I want to..."

"Maura, you have to take it easy. One step at a time. I'm not saying you should give her a free pass but today she stood there, for you and no one else. And I think that's a pretty good start."

They chatted lightly after that. Watching a few episodes of "Teen moms". It was one of their guilty pleasure. Every time the situation was heavy or devastating, they would grab pop corn, chocolate and ice cream and watch reality TV together.

"Alright, I should go."

"Are you sure? The guest room is ready..It's late."

"And where are you gonna sleep smarty pants, your mom's in your room".

"I think I'll stay near her... I just want to make sure she's ok."

"alright then, Rizzoli out. Good night Maura" Jane said, kissing Maura on the forehead.

"Night".

Maura took a deep breath as she headed upstairs, already dreading the morning.


End file.
